1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a cluster gauge that allows a driver of a vehicle to recognize the state of the vehicle while driving the vehicle, and, more particularly, to a cluster gauge mounting structure wherein a supporting means is formed on an instrument panel of the vehicle, and the cluster gauge is directly mounted to the supporting means of the instrument panel, which does not require provision of an additional mounting member between the instrument panel and the cluster gauge, and thus, the number of fixing points is reduced, whereby assembling efficiency of the cluster gauge is improved, and the number of parts necessary to manufacture the instrument panel is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an instrument panel is called a gauge board, a dashboard, or a dash panel.
The instrument panel is usually made of a synthetic resin material. To the instrument panel are mounted various gauges and switches as well as an audio system and air conditioner units.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a general instrument panel 10 for vehicles.
To the instrument panel 10 are mounted various devices based on the purpose, size, and price of the vehicle. As shown in FIG. 1, the devices usually mounted to the instrument panel 10 include a glove box disposed in front of an assistant driver's seat, a tray unit for accommodating an ash tray and a lighter jack, an air conditioner module, and the like. In front of the driver's seat is disposed a cluster gauge 20 that allows the driver of the vehicle to recognize the state of the vehicle. To the cluster gauge 20 are mounted a gauge for indicating the speed of the vehicle, a gauge for indicating the number of rotations of an engine of the vehicle, a gauge for indicating the engine coolant temperature, a gauge for indicating the temperature in the vehicle, and the like.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view illustrating a conventional cluster gauge mounting structure for vehicles.
Referring to FIG. 2, the conventional cluster gauge mounting structure comprises: an instrument panel 10 connected to a windshield of the vehicle; a cluster gauge 20 mounted in the hole part of the instrument panel 10 for indicating various information such that a driver of the vehicle can recognize the state of the vehicle; and a facia panel 40 disposed between the cluster gauge 20 and the instrument panel 10 for allowing the cluster gauge 20 to be attached to the instrument panel 10.
As shown in FIG. 2, the instrument panel 10 comprises: an outer case 12 forming the external appearance of the instrument panel 10; an inner case 14 forming the inner wall of the instrument panel 10; and a foamed resin 16 filled between the inner case 14 and the outer case 12 for absorbing impact generated when the vehicle collides with another vehicle. The hole part is formed at the instrument panel 10 in front of a steering wheel of the vehicle, and the cluster gauge 20 is mounted in the hole part of the instrument panel 10 for indicating the state of the vehicle so that the driver of the vehicle can easily recognize the state of the vehicle while driving the vehicle.
The cluster gauge 20 comprises: an accommodating part 22 disposed at the inside of the hole part of the instrument panel 10 for accommodating various circuit boards such that the driver of the vehicle can recognize the state of the vehicle; a guide 24 disposed in front of the accommodating part 22, the guide 24 being formed in the shape of a hollow cylinder such that the driver can easily monitor numerical values indicated on the circuit boards disposed in the accommodating part 22; and a glass plate 30 disposed in front of the guide 24.
The facia panel 40 is disposed between the cluster gauge 20 and the instrument panel 10 for allowing the cluster gauge 20 to be mounted in the hole part of the instrument panel 10. Specifically, the facia panel 40 is disposed, in a stepped fashion, between the cluster gauge 20 and the hole part of the instrument panel 10. Consequently, the facia panel 40 forms the rim of the cluster gauge 20. The color of the facia panel 40 may be different from that of the instrument panel 10 to provide an externally pleasing appearance to the instrument panel 10.
In the conventional cluster gauge mounting structure, however, the inner end of the facia panel 40 is attached to the cluster gauge 20, and the outer end of the facia panel 40 is attached to the instrument panel 10. In this way, the facia panel 40 is disposed, in a stepped fashion, between the cluster gauge 20 and the hole part of the instrument panel 10. As a result, the number of parts necessary to manufacture the instrument panel 10 is increased. Also, control in tolerance and dimensions of each component of the cluster gauge mounting structure are very difficult if the facia panel 40 is even slightly deformed. Consequently, assembly efficiency of the cluster gauge is lowered.
Furthermore, the facia panel 40 may be deformed when the vehicle is parked in the hot sun for a long period of time. As a result, the instrument panel 10 may not provide an externally pleasing appearance.